Recent years, desired in the present industrial field are light-sensitive silver halide photographic materials (hereinafter referred to often as "light-sensitive material(s)") having a high image quality and capable of being rapidly processed.
As for the image quality of the dye images obtained from a light-sensitive material, that is required is that there can be achieved a food color reproducibility and good light-fastness.
Both the feasibility for rapid processing and the color reproducibility ca be satisfied by the combination of a silver halide emulsion of the composition rich in silver chloride and a magenta coupler of the pyrazoloazole type, but the light-fastness may become poor. Techniques for improving the light-fastness of a magenta dye image by use of a piperazine type antioxidant or hindered amine type antioxidant are disclosed in Japanese Patent publication Open to public Inspections (hereinafter referred to as "Japanese Unexamined Patent publication(s)") No. 72246/1986, No. 73152/1986, No. 189539/1986, No. 180367/1987, etc. However, these methods, although can attain a great effect of improving the light-fastness, are accompanied with disadvantages such that the rapid processing feasibility becomes lower and there occurs an increase in the white area yellowing caused by light. Also, a phenol type antioxidant may not impair the rapid processing feasibility (as disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. publications No. 125732/1984, No. 26215/1985, No. 184543/1986, No. 186960/1986, No. 194444/1986, No. 241753/1986, etc.), but can have only a small effect of improving the light-fastness.
Accordingly, it is demanded to bring forth a color light-sensitive material that can be excellent in the color reproducibility, light-fastness and rapid processing feasibility, and also may suffer less yellowing of the white area.